


No Promises

by Walutahanga



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers Dino Thunder
Genre: Comedy, F/M, Good versus Evil, M/M, Multi, One Shot, Sex Pollen, Sex versus Evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-06
Updated: 2018-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-17 06:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14182638
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walutahanga/pseuds/Walutahanga
Summary: It’s bad enough they have Mesagog to deal with; they don’t have time to deal with Dr O's old nemeses showing up.And who the hell uses sex pollen?!





	No Promises

Conner has decided this is all Dr O’s fault.

It’s bad enough they have Mesagog to deal with; they don’t have time to deal with Dr O's old nemeses showing up. Okay, so this chick had been hot in the best kind of way. Skimpy golden armour that curved in all the right places, and a delicate lovely face like you never see in anyone real.

But then she hadn't tried to kill them like any self-respecting villain. 

“Who the hell uses sex-pollen?”

This question is kind of muffled by Kira’s mouth on Conner’s, so it comes out as ‘mmmph’. Conner doesn’t stop backing her up the hall toward his bedroom. (Conner takes time to be happy that his parents aren't home). Ethan is behind him, hands on Conner’s waist and wandering lower, and Conner can’t bring himself to care. Having a gay freak out would just take time away from the naked happy time he's pretty sure they're headed toward. 

“I mean seriously.” He manages to get the words in when Kira stops kissing him to pull her shirt off. “It’s not scary, it’s kind of perverted.”

“Totally,” Kira agrees and kisses him again. They make it to his bedroom and half fall on the bed. This isn’t the first time Conner’s had people up here, but only ever one at a time. This could be awkward. 

While he’s still trying to work out the dynamics of three to a bed, Ethan has started kissing his way down Kira’s belly. Great idea; that lets Conner focus on her breasts. They’re small enough to fit into his hands and he manages to unclip her bra on the second go.

“Well this is interesting.” 

Conner doesn’t let go, but he turns his head slightly so he can see Trent crouching in the window, looking equally pissed off and amused.

“What are you doing here?” Conner asks, distracted by Ethan tugging down Kira’s jeans, and her ripping at his shirt like it’s personally offended her.

“Ran into a chick in armour,” Trent says. “Said she owed Dr O a favour and blew this dust at me.” His eyes are on Ethan and Kira too. “Suddenly had this urge to come find you guys.”

“Sex pollen,” Ethan says helpfully. “It’s a thing.”

“For god’s sake, focus,” Kira snarls, pushing his head back down. “Trent, are you in or are you out?”

“I…” Trent swallows, looking uncertain for the first time. “I’m evil.”

“Right now, I’m pretty sure none of us give a shit." 

Trent looks torn, and Conner says: “If you don’t give us an answer in the next ten seconds, I’m going to assume that’s a no and push you out that window.”

 Trent glares at him, then climbs in and closes the window behind him.

“This doesn’t mean anything,” he says.

“Okay.”

“I mean it.” Trent pulls off his shirt, toeing off his shoes, sulking like Conner scratched his car instead of promising sex. “I make no promises not to kill you afterwards.”

“Only sex, no switching sides. Got it.” Conner steps in to fumble with Trent’s buckle.

“We do this, we get off. No talking about our feelings or pretending to give a crap and if you even _try_ to snuggle–”

“Dude, seriously. Shut up and let me blow you.” Conner sinks to his knees and glances up to see Trent looking down at him with a conflicted expression. Conner’s heart softens but he keeps his voice brusque and matter of fact: “The only agenda we’re working here is the one involving mutual orgasms. Cool?”

Trent nods, his voice gone unsteady when he echoes: “Cool.”

“But if anyone ever asks, this bisexual group orgy was a noble attempt to bring you back to the side of good.”

Trent smirks. “I’ll be sure to stress your _nobility_ ,” he says.

“Damn straight. I am all kinds of noble.” Conner drags down Trent’s zipper. “Shout out if any of this starts making you feel not-evil or whatever.”

* * *

An hour later, sandwiched between Ethan and Kira and with his head pillowed on Conner’s stomach, Trent feels an ambiguous warm sensation in his chest that’s suspiciously not-evil.

“Goddamit,” he mutters. Ethan drowsily lifts his head.

“What?”

“Nothing.”

He wraps an arm about Ethan and silently seethes as Kira mumbles in her sleep, snuggling against his chest. Conner's hand pets Trent's hair absently and he has a horrifying lack of urge to rip it off. 

Stupid Angel Grove villains. This is all Dr O’s fault. 


End file.
